Reborn
by DarkHand27
Summary: TsubasaFMA crossover. A feather enters Amestris and lands in devious hands. Science and magic reign chaos.
1. Prologue: Ambition

A/N: The birth of a new fanfic… yay! This one is a Tsubasa and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover (some crazy idea that I thought of before I went to bed one night). This is my fourth fanfic, so I hope it won't be too bad. The first chapter is actually a prologue, and if you think this story is a good enough idea, please tell me and I will continue it.

* * *

Two worn-out hands caked with chemicals and burns worked in a dimly lit room. The large rectangular working table near the wall was cluttered with alchemical instruments. It was dark. Apart from three small candles that were rapidly burning out and a small shaft of moonlight slipping through a hole in the wall, there was not much light. Papers, books, flasks, and chemicals were strewn everywhere. One word described it all: chaos.

But to the person inside that room, nothing mattered. He was almost at his goal… he was so close he could taste it on the tip of his nonexistent tongue. His hands worked unceasingly, fueled by his one and only ambition.

His one and only crazy ambition.

Just thinking about it made him giddy. He let out an inhuman cackle that resounded emptily through the room. Sure enough, the chaos was his, but not for long. Revenge tastes sweet, he reminded himself.

"Dirty military bastards," he hissed. By the time he was done, _they_ would be the ones drowning in chaos. By the time he was done, he would be able to taste again, and touch, and smell…

The large and bulky figure clanked as he moved.

The candlelights flickered as he rested his eyes on a certain object on the table. It lay there, apart from the chaos. It was special. It was his inspiration. It was sacred.

It was a book. And next to it was a feather.

The feather glowed with power.

* * *

A/N: Tis short, but that's why I uploaded two chappies at once! Read on! 


	2. Chapter 1: Murder

A/N: Following a super short prologue… is a super long chapter! This is definitely equivalent exchange… although I must warn you… the beginning of the chapter is extremely boring and the action doesn't start until the "Near Midnight" part.

Ed: You're stupid. You don't understand anything at all… Equivalent is exchange is—

Me: Shut up and do the disclaimer.

Ed: Why should I?

Me: Because I told you to.

Ed: Why do I listen to you?

Me: (evil gleam) Do you want me to remind you?

Ed: …never mind. Okay… disclaimer. Darkhand27 does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Tsubasa.

Me: Good. Now let the story continue!

* * *

Syaoran breathed in deeply, taking in the cool evening air. He sat on top of a small hillside overlooking the suburban village that they were staying in. The atmosphere was light and peaceful. A small zephyr swept through his messy brown hair and the soft evening sunlight reflected in his hazel eyes. He looked past the tiny wooden houses in the village and saw a vast thick-green forest. The green color was calming—it reminded him of Princess Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes. Beyond those forests were magnificent snow-capped mountains. They stood, majestic and unmoving, as if they were guardians of the quaint little village settled in their wake. Syaoran lowered his gaze from the breathtaking view and turned as he heard someone approach from behind him.

"What a wonderful day," Fai said with one of his infamous fake whistles. His clear-blue eyes shined brightly and he sat down next to Syaoran. Mokona hopped down from Fai's shoulder and landed in Syaoran's lap.

"Yes," Syaoran agreed. He turned to the magician. "Is Sakura awake?"

Fai nodded, his blond hair bouncing lightly as he did. "She's looking for you down in the village."

"Let's go meet her then," Syaoran said. He got up and started down the hill. Mokona jumped onto his shoulder. "Syaoran! Mokona has good news!"

"Hm? What's that?"

"Fai bought us hot scones, and… there's a feather in this country! Mokona feels the waves!" The little white creature waved its stubby little arms around and beamed up at him.

"Really?" Syaoran replied almost distractedly. Already his mind was on other things. He smiled at Mokona and patted it on its head. Mokona giggled and peered into Syaoran's eyes. They were no longer the eyes of a carefree traveler. Instead, they shone with the familiar fierce determination that he was known for.

"Syaoran? I have to go pick something up, so I'll be headed in another direction, okay?" Fai said suddenly.

Syaoran nodded and replied, "I'll meet you later then, Fai."

* * *

Sakura didn't find Syaoran until he was right behind her. She turned abruptly, surprised by his sudden appearance. "S-Syaoran! I was looking for you! Welcome back."

He smiled warmly and said, "Sorry for startling you, your highness."

"Oh, not at all!" Sakura said. She blushed slightly and then led him into the small hotel that they were staying in.

Syaoran sniffed the air curiously as he entered the kitchen. "What's that smell?"

Energetic as always, Mokona bounded in front of them and said, "Fresh scones for everyone except Kuro-puu!"

The figure sulking around in the corner of the room twitched at the remark.

Mokona sang happily, "Kuro-puu is grumpy!"

Kurogane made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl.

Mokona laughed and said loudly, "Kuro-pii makes weird noises!"

"THAT'S IT!" Kurogane screamed and lunged at Mokona with his sword. "This is your last day on the planet, stupid white pork bun!"

Syaoran and Sakura watched helplessly as a giggling Mokona bounced around the kitchen while a raving Kurogane chased him, leaving a trail of wreckage as he went. They looked at each other for a moment and laughed cheerfully. Syaoran shrugged at the chasing couple and motioned towards the scones. "Let's eat."

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Right!"

* * *

Near Midnight…

Syaoran adjusted the bedside lamp so that more light reached the pages of the book he was reading. He rubbed some sleep fro his eyes and stifled a yawn. The book offered small pieces of history of this world, which was called Amestris. So far, however he found nothing that would suggest the existence of a powerful magical feather. In fact, magic didn't seem to exist in this world. He sighed and closed the book. It was one of the many that Fai had bought for him so that he could do some research. He reached over and grabbed another one. The light cast a strange orange glow across the cover of the book. The title read, _Alchemy for Beginners. _

_Alchemy, some kind of magic?_ He flipped through the pages and skimmed. _Transmutation circles, acids, bases… philosopher's stone? _Syaoran stopped out of curiosity and read the small section on the philosopher's stone. The description resembled that of the "object of great power" that the feather was usually accredited as in each world they visited. However, a stone was definitely not what they were searching for.

Yawning, Syaoran lied down onto the bed and looked out the window. It was probably already almost midnight. The moon was full and bright. It was too bright. Syaoran couldn't keep his eyes open against the silver rays shining into them. His eyelids started to droop until finally they were closed. Then, he succumbed to sleep, the book still held loosely in his hands.

* * *

About an hour later in his sleep, Syaoran twitched slightly as he dreamed. The book finally untangled from his fingers and dropped with a _thunk_ onto the ground. His eyes snapped open, alert at the sudden sound, and he got up. It wasn't yet dawn—the sky was still dark and gray, and the sun had not yet risen. Syaoran let out a tired sigh and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. He bent down to pick of the book when someone outside screamed.

Stunned by the sudden outburst, Syaoran bounded out of his room. Fai and Kurogane were already there, heading out the door. Wordlessly, they looked at each other. Could this be the sign of another feather?

Outside, a crowd had already gathered. The screams were those of horror, not fear. They grew less frequent, and instead the person who had screamed started to rave. It was a middle-aged woman. She sat on the steps of her house and talked wildly, repeatedly banging her hands against her head. Her eyes were read and swollen with tears, and her voice was ragged from her screams. The door was open behind her, and Syaoran could see a small girl standing inside. She wasn't much more than five years old. The poor child stood there, hugging her teddy bear close to her as she watched her mother rave. She was numb with shock.

Fai had somehow gotten through the thick crowd. He bent down near the mother and said in a calm voice, "What happened?"

The woman simply swiped at him with her fingernails and snarled angrily, "Go away! I don't need you to tell me what to do. My husband will be back soon and he—he… Oh, when will he be back? Why is he gone so long? But he, my beloved James… he will be back, and he'll reckon with you! My husband, he will… come back…"

Fai looked at her sadly, his bright blue eyes for once showing a true emotion. She stopped talking and started sobbing into her shawl, crying out her husband's name every few moments. A neighbor led the child away from the doorway and back into her house. But that was a bad move. After just a few seconds the two reappeared from the house, the neighbor with an expression of horror and the child beyond tears.

"I think you should come see this," the neighbor said shakily.

* * *

Sakura slept along with Mokona in her room, snuggled warmly under the crisp white bed sheets. The gown she wore was thin and decorated with intricate green lace at the ends of her sleeve and collar. The image of the sleeping princess was one of peace, calm, and beauty. Slowly though, the loud noises made from the crowd outside awoke her from her slumber. Her eyelids slid open, revealing two stunning emerald eyes. She lay still for a moment, listening to the chaos outside with a look of confusion on her face. Then she got up and, gently holding a sleeping Mokona in her arms, left her room.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura peered into his room. It was empty, and so was the entire hotel, she soon discovered. Everybody was outside, and there was a lot of commotion. Worried, she stepped out into the night.

The night was cold. Shivering slightly, she hugged close to herself for warmth. Mokona giggled in its sleep. Sakura saw a familiar fuzz of brown hair somewhere in the crowd. She stepped gingerly into the throng, trying to make herself as unnoticeable as possible. Finally she reached him and touched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Syaoran-kun, what's going on?" she asked in an anxious voice.

Syaoran turned abruptly, startled by her appearance. "Princess! You're awake."

"Yes," Sakura said. She shivered slightly and looked around, "but what's going on?"

Syaoran saw her tiny frame shaking against the cold. He took off his jacket and offered it to Sakura. "Here, wear this."

She accepted it gratefully. "Thank you, Syaoran-kun." The jacket was still warm.

Syaoran's cheeks flushed slightly. Then he indicated the house and explained to her softly, "There's been… a murder."

"A-a murder?" Sakura said, horrified by the implications of the sentence. "But… how? Who…?"

"We don't know how." Syaoran's voice did not hide all of his anger. "It was Mr. Warrowden, the man who lived in that house, remember?"

"But he had a wife and daughter—" Sakura gasped. "Where's Trina?"

"She's in the—wait, Princess!"

Sakura rushed towards the direction of the house. She saw Trina's tiny figure, standing next to the neighbor that had tried to comfort her. The little girl looked up when she saw Sakura run towards her anxiously. Tears finally started to come out and she sobbed, dropping the teddy bear and reaching towards Sakura. The princess took her up in a compassionate embrace, letting Trina sob into her gown. Sakura felt tears roll down her own face as she said soothingly, "It's going to be okay. Don't you worry now."

Syaoran caught up with her and stood there awkwardly. After a few minutes, Sakura let go of Trina and said again to the child tenderly, "Everything's going to be alright."

Syaoran knelt down and smiled at the little girl encouragingly, "Don't worry. We'll find the person who took your father away."

Trina looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "Really?"

"Yes," Syaoran said. The fire that burned inside him was roaring. Sakura could see the flames flickering beneath those kind hazel eyes of his. He said with firmness, "I promise."

* * *

Fai and Kurogane stood inside the house, in the kitchen. The scene was a mess. Fai was no longer his carefree self. His gaze still on the kitchen before him, he said to Kurogane, "What do you think?"

Kurogane grunted and answered, "The brat won't let this just pass. His heart is too pure." He cast a sideways look on Syaoran, Sakura, and Trina. "He'll go after the killer."

Fai smiled at Kurogane and said, "Then I'll expect that we'll follow, just like always."

Kurogane looked at him for a minute but didn't answer. He turned wordlessly and left the house.

The blond-haired magician stared hard at the bloody scene before him. The accountant's death hadn't come easy. Signs of struggle were everywhere. Finally, the killer had departed through a door in the kitchen that led to the backyard. There were vague footprints that were outlined dark red blood. Fai turned and also left. One thought lingered in his mind: _the killer isn't human._

Sakura and Syaoran jumped noticeably when Fai poked his head into the midst of their conversation and said, "Yo!"

"Fai-san!" Syaoran said, startled. "Were you inside the house?"

"Yes," the magician said and smiled, "I expect we'll probably be leaving tomorrow for the big city."

Surprised, Syaoran stammered, "Yes, but how did you know?"

"This peaceful little village isn't giving us many clues to the feather. We'll probably have a better chance of finding it there," Fai said. He dropped his tone in so that the little girl Trina and Sakura wouldn't hear and whispered to Syaoran, "And that's also where the killer was headed."

"How did you…?"

Fai simply smiled and shrugged, "That's the direction where the footprints were headed. And I guess that I just… have a knack for finding things."

Syaoran left it at that. He caught Sakura rubbing at her eyes and led her back to the hotel. The three returned to find Kurogane already sleeping in a corner of the living room. They said good night to each other and returned to their rooms.

Tomorrow would be a busy day.

* * *

A/N: If you haven't read any of my other stories… be warned that my updating speed is about one thousandth of the speed of the slowest snail on the earth. But remember, that snail is still alive, no matter how slow it moves! So I always will update on every one of my stories except the dead Inuyasha one. That one IS dead. This one isn't. And why am I comparing myself to a snail?

Ed: Because you _are_ a snail.

Me: I am not! You're mean! (hits him with a metal hammer hard enough to give anyone brain damage)

Ed: Bleh... (unconscious)


End file.
